Forbidden Fate
by Amy13
Summary: Begins in Harry's fourth year, drama, romance, etc, my first installment...and my first story so I have an EXCUSE!! Please review.
1. Antoinette

Forbidden Fate  


  
Chapter one: Without them  
  
14 year old Harry Potter yawned, and stretched his arms. Rubbing his brilliant green eyes, he reached for his round glasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose. In vain he tried to brush back his shock of jet black hair, and looked at his clock, 8:00 AM, he jumped up. It was September 1st, the day he was going back to Hogwarts to enter his fourth year...not to mention leave the Dursleys! He quietly, yet frantically got dressed, and practically flew down the steps of number 4 privet drive. The Dursleys were already up, and his uncle Vernon was muttering about "stupid hocus pocus."   
  
"Um, Uncle Vernon?" he asked, tentively.  
  
*grunt*  
  
"Well, it's September 1st, and you promised you would drive me to King's Cross, I've already put my trunk into the car... ok?"  
  
He didn't even look up from his newspaper, but did answer, "Fine with me, I'll be glad to get rid of you for a few months."  
  
Dudley smirked, "I don't have to start school for another whole week! I'll be sitting at home watching the Great Humberto while you'll be doing homework! Hahaahaa!" Dudley continued laughing until he choked on a strip of bacon and snorted.  
  
"Right then" said Harry, "I'll just wait in my room until 11:00, the train leaves at noon."  
  
Harry leapt up the stair, two-by-two, and flounced unto his bed. He felt under his pillow and pulled out a bundle of letters, all from his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were well-worn from being read at least one hundred times each. Harry missed them terribly, but he would be seeing them soon. He unfolded one of Ron's letters and read it again.  
  
Dear Harry,  
So how are you? Wasn't the quidditch world cup amazing?? I knew Ireland would win, Percy had to give me five galleons because he thought Scotland would! I can't wait to see you again, (Fred, George, and GINNY say they can't either) or Hermione, I hope she's lightened up a bit, I don't think I could bear another year with her homework supervision! Of course, I DID pass. Remember when we met at Diagon Alley? Well, I just thought of something, want to know what I saw while you were off buying parchment with Hermione? Draco Malfoy, and he had a GIRLFRIEND! Or at least he said he did. Her name is Icicle, and she's transfer student from another wizard school. I think she's just after his money, he had bought her loads of presents when I saw them. Strange isn't it? A girlfriend, I don't know what to expect this year!  
See you soon!  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed out load, Malfoy had a girlfriend! That was funny.....Ron was right, this year would be strange! He reached under his pillow again and took out one of Hermione's letters, it was just as wrinkled, but not as smudged as Ron's.  
  
Dear Harry,   
How are you doing? I hope the muggles are treating you civily. I heard you went to the Quidditch World Cup with Ron, was that fun? I bet Ireland won, it seems quite logical. Did you read about Malfoy's girlfriend, I think that's preopsterous! I met the girl, Icicle, she's as cold as her name. I think he likes her because she's pretty. I've just finished memorizing the fifth new textbook we have this year. It's for potions, I do hope Snape won't be so grim this year. I don't know if I'll be able to scrape 100% on his exams this year, he hates giving me good grades, I think Dumbledore stops him from failing us! Hagrid sent me a few of his lesson plans, no more flobberworms! I think he's regained his confidence, hopefully Malfoy will be too distracted by his girlfriend to mess everything up for him!  
Love from  
Hermione  
  
Harry looked at his clock again, 10:50 AM, he decided he'd better go now, the Dursley's would want to get rid of him as soon as possible!  
  
By the time he got downstairs, his Uncle was already gunning the engine.  
  
"Hurry up boy! I have to drop something off at the office when I'm done with you , I won't be late!"  
  
He scrambled in, and was silent the whole way to King's Cross. Without so much as a goodbye, he leapt out of the car and ran towards platforms 9 and 10. At a break-neck run, he ran through the barrier and onto the train. He saw Hermione and Ron were already on the train, and had saved him a compartment.  
  
  
Chapter two: Oblivious Reunion  
  
"Harry, Harry!" Hermione cried, and rushed up to him. "There you are!" Shouted Ron, who pulled him into the compartment.   
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione continued, "we were worried you might be late, or the muggles wouldn't let you come!" A smile touched her lips. "I can't wait for the year to begin! I studied ever so hard...and well, " she sighed. "I missed Hogwarts do much."  
  
"Studied??" Broke in Ron increduously, "It was summer for goodness sake..a break! But-" He smiled enthusiastically, "you're right, our fourth year will be awesome."  
  
They flounced back onto the cushions and began to talk cheerfully. None of them knew just how much they had missed eachother....no one. Not even themselves. Especially Ron and Hermione.   
  
Hermione, although she didn't know how, had come to have a crush on Harry, no, not a crush, more than that. She had had a crush on Ron in the beginning of their third year, but crushes never last. Ron, too had developed stronger feelings...toward Hermione. To this, Harry was completly oblivous, he was usually rather foggy when it came to romance, after he'd seen Cho, he's thought he had liked her. Over the summer he discovered he didn't. So whatever hints Hermione or Ron gave out, Harry was utterly in the dark.   
  
When they were about halfway to Hogwarts, their compartment door opened with a bang and four people stepped in. Harry glared, it was was Draco Malfoy, his complete and total rival, along with his witless goons Crabbe and Goyle, who stared sullenly around the train, searching for sweets. This year however, there was an addition to their party. A long, graceful white arm was draped across Malfoy's shoulder. It belonged to a girl with long Raven black hair and deep blue eyes.   
  
"Why look! It's Potty, Weasel, and Gangley, aren't we lucky!" Malfoy smirked, "Although me to introduce my friend here, her name is Icicle Yestace, she transferred here from Merlin's Acadamy of Magic over the summer."  
  
Harry couldn't deny it, she was pretty, but he noticed with a smirk that Hermione was right about her being after his money, she didn't seem to enjoy being with Malfoy.  
  
"Hello," she drawled in a confident voice, "I'm...errr... very pleased to meet you, I suppose." she turned to Malfoy and whined, "Where are those cauldron cakes you promised me???" he quickly ran out to get them. "And don't forget...no chocolate! It's bad for my pores!!!!" she called after him, and ran out the door.  
  
"Well...that was interesting." Ron said, "At least he didn't try to beat us up, eh?"  
  
The rest of the ride was uneventful besides some visits from Neville, Fred and George, and Ginny and Colin, who were now a couple, and to Harry's infinite delight, paid more attention to themselves than him.  
  
  
Chapter three: Beauty is truth..truth is beauty  
  
When they arrived Harry quickly separated himself from Hermione and Ron, who were being embraced heartilly by Hagrid, to head upstairs. He had just recieved a letter from Sirius, and wanted to write back. It had merely stated that he and Buckbeak were doing well, and that he wanted to wish Harry good luck. Still, Harry always replyed, and was very close to his father's best friend. He ascended the stairs and entered his dorm room, which now read: "Fourth Year Boys." Throwing open the door he walked over to a desk and picked up a pot of ink and a quill. He got as far as "dear Sirius," when he heard a voice.  
  
"Oh...why hello, I didn't hear you enter." a musical, whispery voice said.  
  
He spun around and found himself face to face with a girl.  
  
"H-Hi..." he said weakly.  
  
She strode gracefully forward and extended a white hand with long fingers, "My name is Arlise, and you are???"  
  
Harry was dumbstruck, this girl was beautiful..... and he was quite aware of it. Her hair was a flame gold, and her haunting blue-green eyes resembled an ocean. Realizing she expected him to answer, he spoke. "Hello Arlise, my name is Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
To his surprise, her expression didn't change when she heard his name, she didn't rush forward to shake his hand again, in fact, she seemed to think it just another name. "Why hello Harry, Harry Potter." she giggled, "Is this your dorm? I suppose you'll want to know why I'm here, Because I am a fourth year...and I've certainly never attended Hogwarts before.... sit down... it's a long story." she gestured to the window seat and sat down beside him.  
  
"You might have noticed Harry, I didn't tell you my last name, the reason is because I don't have one, at least not one I know of. The only thing I remember from my childhood is the fact that my mother was a powerful witch, a...." she paused, then continued painfully, "a disciple of Voldemort" she gasped, "Oh I'm sorry...You-know-who," "It's okay!" he assured her"I...I've met him." She looked surprised, but went on, "Well, he said loved her, she was half-nymph you see, and was very pretty, I've got a quarter of it in myself.."  
  
She flicked back her sleeve to reveil a small birthmark in the shape of a rose,   
  
"Anyway...he wanted her to join his court," Arlise shuddered, "I was down for the list too, I'm glad I got away...When my father discovered this, he was killed, and I was given to an evil old warlock who became my tutor. He only excepted a few, and was brilliant. I expect he chose me because I'm an enchantress. Anyway, he was old, and died, and....." she stopped again, "That's when my memory stopped, all I know is that I was found in the forest out there, "she pointed to the forbidden forest, "A man named Dumbledore brought me to Hogwarts and that's where I've spent...oh, about a month. I was tested, and Professor Mcgonnagal put me in my fourth year, which is good, I'm fourteen." He smiled, "Me too! We'll be in the same year, are you in Gryffindor?" She shrugged, "Not sure, I'm being sorted tonight at the feast," she stared out across the lake, her eyes reflected in the sunset. "We'd better go there in fact, the sorting will start soon.  
  
Lightly, she got up and headed down to the Great Hall, he followed, confused... she turned back to him. "You know, I tell everyone my story, I don't want rumors to be spread." "Well then, " he replyed, 'I suppose I should tell you mine." So by the time they had reached the Great Hall, she was looking at him with a new respect.  
  
Chapter four: Fallen Angel  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry called, and sat down, "Look, see that new girl over, her names Arlise and-" but he couldn't finish, because Ron interrupted him, "D-did you meet her? She's gorgeous, even prettier than Icicle!" Harry smiled, "Yes, I did meet her, and she's a lot nicer than her as well. I can't wait to see if she gets into Gryffindor!" He turned to Hermione, "Did you meet the new girl yet?" She turned and said "No." sharply, Harry soon saw why, ALL the boys were paying attention to Icicle and Arlise, and the other girls were jealous. He almost laughed out loud, the only thing that stopped him was Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"And now that we've finished the first year sorting, I have a bit of a surprise for you," he gestured to Arlise and Icicle, who stepped up to the platform confidently. "These young ladies names are Icicle Yestace and Arlise, they will begin in their fourth year. Icicle has transferred from Merlin's academy of Witch's, Arlise has come from...." he paused, "from a private school in Albania, they are to be sorted, please treat them civily."  
  
Icicle stepped up to the platform, sat on the stool and folded her legs. A few seconds after the hat had been put on her head, it yelled "SLYTHERIN!!!!" And that table erupted, with malfoy cheering the loudest, the other house boys looked sullen.  
  
As soon as Arlise put the hat on her head, Harry crossed his fingers and whispered 'Gryffindor over and over in his head, 'please' he thought, 'please'! Soon the hat had decided, "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!" Arlise ran over cheerfully and sat down amid a din of applause of cheers. The Weasley twins ran to sit next to her and after they talked for a few seconds, she gave them something and they rushed over to Ron happily. "Ron, Harry!" they exclaimed, 'Look, Arlise has been living in Hogwarts for a month, and she's found ALL the secrets and passageways, and one we hadn't found before!!! See, she even gave us the key!" said Fred excitedly. "Fred, "George continued," We should take her on as an apprentice!" While Fred, George, and Ron chatted eagerly, Arlise walked over to Harry, "Hi Harry!" she said brightly, "I'm so glad I'm in this house!"  
  
After everyone else was fast asleep, Harry lay awake in his room. Almost everbody thought Arlise was wonderful, even Hermione, who had had a conversation with her, and found Arlise to be quite the scholar. But Harry liked Arlise more than anyone else, he didn't no why, maybe it was because she was pretty, maybe it was becuase she was clever, or maybe it was because of her spirit, He didn't know. She was different from anyone he had ever met...and he fell asleep thinking about her.  
  
  
Chapter five: Isn't it Ironic?  
  
Arlise tossed in her bed, unable to sleep despite the warm satin sheets...sheets a lot more comfortable than she had had in a while. The Forbidden Forest had been less than welcoming, but she had found a small troup of Nymphs, faries, and unicorns who accepted her. She had a natural gift for animals, so even the centaurs admired her, she had a knack for star-gazing.   
  
She sat up and sighed, everyone was so nice here...especially Harry, oh why Harry? If he had been awful to her she could've beared it...but no! She glared with spite at the thought of her mother...her own mother. She stood up and walked to the window, in her description of her life she hadn't included the whole truth about her _real _mother...or her fathers death...Well, she called him her father, he was in law........but Voldemort, that rat, was her real father, and that's why her father was killed, and later her mother, when she had failed to be successful in one of Voldemort's evil plans. But...before she died, Harry had defeated voldemort (she had known he was special when she heard his name, but was clever enough to keep quiet) and her mother had been so angry she had turned on her own child, Arlise...and cast a curse. If she was ever to come in contact with Harry Potter she would do everything in her power to bring about his downfall...and she knew she had the ability to do so. Silent tears dropping on the floor, Arlise reached up to her neck with her long fingers and tried to tear desperately at the amulet around her neck, a hollow pearl containing a dragon's tear, it held fast...like a chain...a chain that imprisoned her.  
  
Arlise never showed her pain. The next day she was as cheerful and spirited as ever. She was the first up in her dorm, she never slept in, so when Hermione woke up, she was already dressed and finishing an essay for Potions.   
  
  
Chapter six: An ally in an enemy  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?" Hermione asked groggily.  
  
Arlise smiled, "Of course I do, I'm just an early riser, that's all."  
  
Hermione stretched and walked over to Arlise's desk, examining her work. She didn't conceal her surprise,   
  
"Finally! Someone else with readable handwriting! You'll have to help me with Harry and Ron." Hermione exclaimed with a smile. "C'mon, let's go downstairs for breakfast, I'll be your tour guide today!" She finished with a giggle.  
  
With a flourish, Arlise rolled up her parchment and stuck it in her bag. "Thanks Hermione!" She said gratefully, "I'll probably need it!"  
  
"Morning Harry! G'morning Ron!" Hermione called as she sat down to breakfast, Arlise across from her.  
  
"Morning..." Ron mumbled, he had never been much of a early bird.  
  
"Arlise! " Harry exclaimed, basically ignoring Hermione, "How did you sleep???"  
  
"Fine...Everything about this place is wonderful!" She answered, and pulled out her schedule.  
  
At this Hermione perked up, and drew out her own, "Let's see, first we have charms....then History of magic...then YOU have divinidation, I have arithmancy, ugh, Potions..." She said, her expression full of disgust. "You'd think they'd let us skip it..."  
  
"What's so awful about potions?" Arlise asked.  
  
"Oh it's not potions," broke in Ron, "it's the professor...Snape."  
  
"He hates all of us, probably won't like you either...after all, you have a heart." Harry said, with a slight smile.  
  
"Look!" Arlise cried suddenly. "After potions is Transfiguration, then Care of Magical creatures...then defense against the dark arts, then Quidditch try-outs!!!! i've always wanted to play...maybe I'll get on the team!!"  
  
"That's right," said Harry, "Alicia Spinnet quit, so we an open space, a LOT of people with be trying for that, you'll have to be very good to get on. I'm seeker."  
  
"Seeker?? Really? That's kewl, you must be great." Replied Arlise.  
  
'Flirt', thought Hermione, suddenly she spoke, "What are your extra classes??? I have Care of magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and study of ancient runes."  
  
"Arithmancy?? urgh, I've always hated numbers, do they really have a point? I have Care of Magical Creatures, divindation, and study of Ancient Runes."  
  
At this Harry and Ron perked up, "Finally! Someone else taking divindation...or at least, someone who will probably have the brains to ignore Trelawny's rambles..."  
  
"I hated that class!" Hermione broke in, "That's probably why I quit..."  
  
Arlise smiled and picked up books, "Really? I think I'll enjoy that class, unless either of you two planning on quitting any time soon, you'd better not desert me!" She said and pointed to Harry and Ron, laughing.  
  
"Don't worry Arlise..." Harry murmured, "We won't..."  
  
Chapter seven: Pressed against the tide  
  
'Gosh, Arlise is pretty...' Ron thought distractedly as they made their way up to the North Tower. 'She isn't a snob either, that's a relief, I wonder how she'll be in class...' Ron chuckled to himself, 'Harry'll probably flunk for the day, I wonder if Arlise has noticed he likes her?'  
  
"Why does this teacher have class up here?" Arlise broke into Ron's thoughts as she ascended the ladder. "It's a bother! I mean, what kind of teacher......" She trailed off.   
  
"Ne-ver Mind." She continued in a sing-song voice, "I think I've figured it out."  
  
Ron laughed, Arlise had gotten her first look at Professor Trelawny, she looked, if possible, even more insane than last year.   
  
"joy." Harry groaned, "Just as insane!"   
  
"Well maybe not insane...." Arlise broke in, she cocked her head, "Wait, I stand corrected, I guess that is a good way to put it."  
  
"Children! Sit down please, and we shall begin." Sybil Trelawny's eerie voice halted their conversation, and they seated themselves in several rather squashy armchairs around a table.  
  
"Today...we shall continue in our study of the Divine arts, beginning with Tarot Cards, I happen to know that on the 14th of november we shall switch...to avoid planet alignment. At each table lies a deck, feel it's Aura calling to you??? Yes of course you do, I sense one of you could be a seer!"  
  
Ron snorted, Parvati glared, Lavender giggled...she had a crush on Ron.  
  
Trelawnly glared, and narrowed her slited eyes, "Fine! To demonstrate...I will choose one of you to choose random cards...hmmmmm."  
  
Parvati and Lavender nearly fell out of their poufs by waving, and Seamus eagerly raised his hand too....Neville shrank back in horror, Harry gazed off in another direction, Ron rubbed off a smudge of dirt on his nose, and Arlise fiddled with her red-gold hair.  
  
"Let me see, I feel one of your spirit's calling to me....Ahh yes, the new girl, Arlise is it, you will do nicely! But as you come up, Try not to step on that particular crack...Bad luck you know."  
  
Carefully hiding her dismay, and flicking Ron's nose at his snide comment, "AAAHH! Don't step on it!" Spoken in a sarcastic whisper, Arlise stood up and walked toward her desk.  
  
"Now then dear, before I begin let me warn you...these cards are always correct...I should know! I have predicted many things with them...oh dear, I see we will only be doing this unit for a month, due to planet alignment, ah well. Please choose four cards."  
  
Arlise smiled slightly, and gracefully drew four different cards out of the pack, Professor Trelawney gestured for her to sit down, which she did gratefully.  
  
"Let me see...the first card is...oh..hmmm, the rose, yes, a thing of great beauty and grace, that causes joy to the beholder, but pain to the one that tries to grasp it...a rose has thorns." trelawney stared suspiciously at Arlise as she turned over the next card, "An enchantress are you? Triple animagi I see...that proves it, the cards never lie!" She exclaimed loudly, holding up the enchantress card, the card that stood for intelligence, wit, beauty, and strength.   
  
Arlise shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she hadn't wanted everyone to know, sure she liked her powers, she could heal, create illusions, and transform into triple Animagi, a unicorn, a white wolf, and an ivory falcon. But some people didn't really trust her kind, they were rare after all, usually only three in a decade.   
  
"The next card shows a nightengale in a cage, cursed are you dear?? Too bad...gift of sireny as well I see, no wonder." Not pausing, Trelawney grasped the last card with her willowly hand and flipped it over.  
  
"Oh NO!! Oh you poor child...poor dear...THE DEATH CARD!!!" She shrieked, showing it to the class...every single person gasped and turned to Arlise, who was frowning openly.  
  
'The death card??' Ron and Harry thought simultaneously, 'but that's the worst prediction possible...no, it can't be true, can it?'   
  
Luckily, the bell rang just then and Arlise had time to rush out the doorway without everyone barraging her with questions.  
  
"Arlise!!" Harry cried, chasing after her quickly, he grasped her hand, "Don't worry, I got something like that last year and you don't see me facing a death threat do you??"   
  
However, if possible that statement just made Arlise more unhappy, for her blue green eyes flared with worry, turning the calm sea color into the shade of a stormy ocean.  
  
"Do you think it matters to me Harry? I know that it's a bunch of nonsense...but OTHER people obviously don't," She stated, narrowing her eyes, "It doesn't get to me...fate doesn't exist, we create our own future!" she exclaimed defiantly and headed off toward Transfiguration.j  
  
"Girls!" Ron remarked as he caught up to Harry, "Fickle, fickle, fickle."  



	2. Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own twisted mind...happy now?? Hmmmm?  
  
Oh...and I know that those weren't real Tarot cards, didn't mean to offend anyone...sorry!!!  
  
"There are no happy endings, because nothing ever ends..."  
Smendrik the Magician~The Last Unicorn  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly Cybil...." Albus Dumbledore said as Professor Trelawney opened his office door.  
  
"It's nothing Albus, lucky I wasn't crystal gazing at the though, could have missed something important..." She replied in her lilted whisper..  
  
"Oh yes, that would be terrible," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Do you have to book?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"Of course, I can't imagine why you need this book though, these prophecies are as true as the famous seer Cassandra's, I can promise you that, but they are all dark art's oracles...I had to pull a few strings to get it." She whispered once more.  
  
"And I thank you for it, it is absolutely necessary that I have this book, or I would not have asked you to get it for me." Dumbledore told her, and took the volume which she held out.  
  
"They I shall leave you." And with that, she disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore quickly walked over to his favorite chair and sat down, opening the book and running his finger down the table of contents stopped at the title: "Prophecies of future power."  
  
Thumbing through the chapter he stopped at a likely paragraph and began to read.  
  
_If in the case that Lord Voldemort and another powerful magical female figure ever did have a child, this child would be unhumanly powerful, being far above average in all aspects of life. Possessing superior beauty, intelligence, magical skill, spirit, and athletic strength. At the same time another child, being a girl if Voldemort's child was a girl, and being a boy if Voldemort's child was a boy, would be born, and would be the opposite of the child only in personality and physical appearence. The clone child will not have powers to the extreme of Voldemort's child, but should be regarded as dangerous. If these children are ever born, they shall have powers beyond the imagination and will seem to be above perfect. But along with their power will be danger, and no matter how kind in nature they are, they should be exterminated for the greater good.   
  
_Dumbledore sat back in his chair and sighed. He had suspected for some time that Voldemort's child had been born, and the letter from one of his most trusted spies proved it. Lately, he had had two child prodigies come to Hogwarts. Both were violently beautiful, both had incredible spirit, both had mysterious pasts, every single teacher had commented on their extroadinary wit and talent...and only a few minutes ago he had recieved a message from Madame Hooch that they had both gotten on their house Quidditch team as chasers. Their was no doubt about it, Arlise and Icicle were the children the oracle spoke of, the verified demi-goddesses if you will, both would turn into a Circe or Aphrodite if allowed to grow up.   
  
But they wouldn't.   
  
They couldn't.  
  
Under the tragic circumstances Arlise, daughter of Voldemort, and Icicle, the clone child....would have to be killed.   
  
Soon.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
Ron Weasley slammed his Charms book shut, and rolled up his completed parchment. Hermione, genius that she was, had finished her foot longer essay an hour ago...but not before Arlise. On request, Arlise had told him her story...and he didn't understand how a girl whose past was so obviously wrought with pain and deciet could be so perfect....Could have half the boys in the school eating out of her hand, could simply waltz into a new school with flowers blooming at her footsteps and excel in everything she could possibly excel in.   
  
He glanced at Hermione, curled up in her chair by the fire, reading a book. She looked so pretty sitting there, she was a pinkish, rosy person, and the firelight complimented her gentle, modest beauty wonderfully. Ron could scarce believe that it was his childhood friend sitting there. She stirred and risked a look at Harry, who was talking happily with Arlise, she couldn't help but notice that they were being watched jealously by several of the boys in the room, and she turned back to her book, suppressed pain in her eyes.   
  
He walked over to her. "Hermione...?" He asked.  
  
She looked up, and smiled, "Yes Ron??"  
  
"Herm, do you want to play chess?"He asked with a smile.  
  
Hermione grinned, they hadn't played chess since the beginning of their third year...before they had fought. "Sure Ron!" she replyed and zapped up her chess set.  
  
"Oh..and Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
"Hmmm?" He looked at her.  
  
"This time I'm going to beat you!" She said with a smirk.  
  
"Dream on Hermi, Dream on."  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
"So now that you're chaser you'll be pretty busy..." Harry explained, "Oliver wants to be a quidditch coach, so he's still gonna teach us, even if I am Captain, and our new Keeper is Dean, he'll be good I bet..."  
  
Arlise smiled, but on the inside she was being torn apart. The curse was beginning to have it's effects on her, one moment she could be talking with Harry as if they were best friends, and the next second she hated him more than any other creature alive. Her fingers twitched as she fumbled with her necklace...unbeknowngst to her, it had begun to glow. Inside her black pupils a fire suddenly lighted. And her brain became consumed with an undying hatred for Harry, her instinct fought it, her fingers clutching the edge of the chair until her nails pierced through the fabric.  
  
It would all be so simple. She could kill him with one word, one little word, then she could snap her fingers and she would be gone.   
  
But how could she do that? How could she kill off the person who had shown her nothing but kindness? How could she destroy Hogwart's hero, the future's savior.  
  
She couldn't resist. her hand raised and curved, preparing to cast a deadly curse, "vectorum...minoso..." She began to whisper.  
  
"Arlise?? What's wrong?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.  
  
His voice helped, she could feel a tie on curse weakening, and she fought it fiercely, "korat-" the curse managed to choke out of her...before she collasped on the floor.  
  
In less than five seconds the common room fell silent, Hermione paused, mid-giggle, and turned, looking for the source that had caused the encompassing silence.   
  
She saw Arlise, lying on the floor, breathing shallowly, eyes closed. Instantly she burst out of her chair, causing the chess pieces to scatter across the room. 'Too bad' a voice inside her thought, 'you probably would've won.'  
  
She rushed over to Arlise, forgeting about seeing her as competition, forgetting about the way Harry looked at her, only remembering that the only girl with whom she could relate was lying half-dead on the floor.  
  
"Arlise! Arlise! Wake up!" She cried, shaking her. "Harry! What happened?" By now the whole Gryffindor common room was leaning over Hermione, watching with fear...why hadn't Mcgonnagal come? Or Dumbledore? He always knew everything that was happening in Hogwarts.  
  
Harry looked shocked, "I-I don't know, one minute she was just talking to me..then she got this far-away look in her eyes...and f-f-fainted!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Well she's alive...someone get Mcgon-" Hermione began, but was interrupted by Arlise, who suddenly sat up.  
  
"No please! She'll send me to Madame Pomfrey...and...umm...well, I get these...uhh...Attacks from time to time, its nothing. See? I'm okay now?" Arlise said frantically, pleading in her voice.  
  
Instantly the whole common room was in an uproar, Arlise shook her head violently, and snapped her fingers, transporting herself to the stairs, she ran up them without looking back.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
Arlise threw herself on her bed, sobbing wretchedly. She couldn't leave Hogwarts, the curse wouldn't let her...she'd just have to fight it...but, in the end, it would win, not the whole of the planet's powers could stop it. She sobbed again...  
  
"Oh, for the love of God!" She whispered to herself between wracking breaths and sobs. 'No' Her brain told her, 'for the love of harry.'  
  
Suddenly she heard the door slam open, and before she could even atempt to close her bed-curtains, Hermione had stormed up to her bed, positively fuming.  
  
"Why you little spoiled brat! How selfish can you possibly damn be! You faint, and suddenly wake up, see everyone worrying about you, and you just start crying and run away..." She yelled, before Arlise could break in.  
  
"Stop it!!" She cried, "It's not like you would understand!!!!"   
  
"Oh, I don't understand it?? I understand it just fine...it's probably just an act your putting on for attention...well let me tell you something, if you want to list acting as one of your many talents then why don't you...."   
  
"ACTING?!?!" Arlise screeched, on her feet now, level with Hermione. "Like hell it's acting! I knew you wouldn't understand...not you, not a perfect little girl, with a perfect life, a perfect family...not you!!!! You wouldn't know anything about real problems!"  
  
"Oh, look whose talking, just because you're a little God-forsaken orphan doesn't mean YOU have problems, I have a perfect life do I?? Perfect?? Look at you!!! Your first damn month here and the whole school thinks your a flipping goddess! Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to throw rose petals at your feet when I said that, excuse me your highness!!!" Hermione snapped angrily.  
  
"Just like I thought, you think you're so clever! You don't even know my REAL problems!!!!!" Arlise snapped back, eyes blazing with fury.  
  
Hermione opened to her mouth to shout back...but paused, she noticed Arlise was clutching that weird necklace of hers...and, funny...when she had been talking to Harry it was glowing, in fact, now that she thought about it...it ALWAYS lit up when she was talking to harry.  
  
"It's that necklace...." Hermione whispered, "It's cursed, there's something wrong with it I don't know what but...."  
  
Arlise's eyes were now filled with terror, 'how could a goody-two-shoes muggleborn know...how could she even guess?'  
  
"I..um, I-" She stuttered.  
  
Hermione smiled triumphantly, "So I was right! I knew it! What's up with you...are you trying to hurt Harry? Because if you do I'll-"  
  
Arlise cut her off. "You'll do what?? If I'm as omnipotent as you all claim you couldn't do anything...and you of all people should know I haven't tried to hurt Harry, after all, you can't take your eyes off of him for two seconds!"  
  
"Don't EVEN bring that into this..." Hermione whispered her voice dangerously low.  
  
Arlise saw she'd hit Hermione's weak spot, and ran with it.   
  
"How obvious can you be Hermione, this isn't a 'best friend' protective thing is it? No...You love him don't you! And you can't stand that someone like you, who has always got her way might lose him to someone else??"  
  
Hermione glared at her, shocked for a few seconds, then reeled back and slapped her, not too hard...but it got the point across.  
  
"How dare you!" Hermione shrieked. "M-maybe I do like him more than a friend...maybe I love him, but don't for one second think that you care for him half as much as I do, you don't even know how to love!! You're just a cold-hearted, iron-fisted, tyrant of a temptress!!!!"  
  
"Just because I haven't known him as long as you..." Arlise began..  
  
"That's right! You haven't known him as long as I have...you didn't get petrified for him, you didn't solve a potions riddle for him so he could get to Vol-you know who, and you certainly haven't fought trolls with him, watched every single one of his quidditch games and assured that he passed his exams with flying colors. Where were you when all these things happened Arlise??" Hermione countered.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know where I was....not here albeit, but I do know that I was where I was because there was no choice in the matter. And if only you knew how much I go through for love, then you would shut up right now!" Arlise whispered poignantly.  
  
"Love?" Hermione insued. "Love?!? Do you know what it feels like to go through each and every day to be one of the closest people to the person's you love heart...yet not in the way you want him to love you? Do you know what it feels like to have spent every spare moment helping this person succeed, then stand back while he gets the glory you helped him earn? Or do you know what it's like to have just discovered a love for someone that will probably always think of you as a sister, because neither of you can act otherwise?? I think not." She finished, and walked slowly out of the room.  
  
Arlise stood there, struggling with emotions she didn't know she had. Was Hermione right?   
  
She shook her head violently.  
  
No.  
  
She couldn't be.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
"And so you see, we have no choice, as tragic as the situation is, there is no way around it." Dumbledore looked to colleagues for an alternative solution to the Arlise and Icicle problem, but of course there was none..  
  
"Solitary confinement wouldn't even work...what could hold them?" Professor Mcgonnagal asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It would have to be some super fortress with incredibly powerful bonds...nothing like that exists!!! Does it?" Flitwick piped up solemnly.  
  
"Oh doesn't it?" Snape's sneering voice challenged. He had been silent for most of meeting, and though his compassion level was reasonably low, he could not but help to feel pity for the two bright young girls, and while others had blocked out other options that they believed impossible, he remained thinking.  
  
"Dumbledore, out of all the people here, I am very surprised you have forgotten Grindenwald's Tower..."  
  
Dumbledore's head shot up. "Of course...the Tower...do you think it will work??"  
  
"Why shouldn't it? Don't you remember why it was built? Grindenwald was at his prime, but he knew you could stop him, so he kept far away from you.. The Tower was built so he could be lured in for you to fight him...even he couldn't escape from it!!" Snape burst out triumphantly.  
  
It was Mcgonnagall who spoke,"It's true that this plan is very well founded...and will surely hold Icicle...but will it work on Arlise?"  
  
Dumbledore was silent. "I do believe it will. Arlise does not comprehend the full extent of her powers, and I do not she will have intentions to wreck havoc on the world..so she should stay put, if she doesn't then...."  
  
"Well where 's this bloody prison thin' an'how?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"It's right off the Isle of Azkaban, completly isolated." Mcgonnagall informed him.  
  
"Then we shall try it, at the end of this week, Saturday night, we will take them, we'll inform the two early tomorrow quidditch match is canceled.." Dumbledore finished, and silently walked out.  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
"Keep those eyes closed..." Harry told Arlise as he guided her to the quidditch field with Hermione and Ron.  
  
She smiled. "Now can I open them?"   
  
"Not yet..." Hermione answered teasingly. She and Arlise were still not quite made up after their fight, but they had forgiven eachother.  
  
"Okay...open them!" Ron said as he shoved something into her outstretched arms.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and shifted down to her hands...which were now holding a beautiful broomstick.  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She shrieked, jumping up and down and embracing them. "How did you do it??"  
  
"Well..." Harry said happily, "Hermione, Ron and I...well mostly Hermione, got one of the old school broomsticks, a silver arrow, and fixed it up, we know how hard the old one you had was to ride."  
  
"thank you...I still can't believe it! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Arlise said again, turning the broomstick over and over in her hands. "I love it."  
  
"Try it out!" Ron persuaded, and she eagerly mounted it and flew into the air, twirling and racing across the stadium.  
  
"this was a really good idea of yours Harry." Hermione told him sincerely.   
  
"Yeah, and you did a great job restoring it, you too Ron." Harry told them, watching Arlise contentedly.  
  
Arlise lighted down nimbly, still grasping the broomstick tightly.   
  
"Good job handling it, but you need to work on your left turns a little more..." Harry suggested.  
  
"Oh no, he's gonna start this again, c'mon Ron, we still have that charms paper to finish, for once Harry finished it early...bye Arlise! By Harry!" Hermione said as she and Ron walked off.  
  
"So what was that about left turns?" Arlise asked him, a smirk on her face.  
  
Harry blushed, "Well...I was just thinking that when you turn on that side, you need to lean into it a bit more, so it'll be sharper." He said honestly.  
  
Arlise studied his face, then extended out her broom.   
  
"Show me."  
  
He took it quickly, and flew into the air, performing the turn several times.  
  
He descended and she tried once more.  
  
"Was that better?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you need to adjust your hand. See? Like this." He grasped her hand to placed it correctly on her broom...but when he did, neither let go.  
  
"This was really nice of you Harry." Arlise whispered.  
  
"It was nothing..." Harry replied inches from her face.  
  
And they kissed.  
  
It was a kiss Harry swam in, a kiss that had been bottled up inside for too long.  
  
He knew he loved her.  
  
And when they broke the kiss the degree of love that Arlise read in his eyes frightened her...but she knew Hermione was wrong.  
  
She knew she loved him.  
  
"W-we'd better get back...it's getting dark." Harry whispered.  
  
She nodded silently, Arlise screaming to herself in her head that it would never work...how could she be with the boy she was supposed to destroy?  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
"Arlise? Arlise wake up dear.." Mcgonnagall whispered softly and shook her gently.  
  
"Mmm..." Arlise murmured and rolled over, reluctantly sitting up.  
  
"What is it Professor...?" She whispered.  
  
"Come on dear, follow me.."  
  
Arlise zapped herself into her school robes and sleepily followed Mcgonnagall out the door.  
  
Soon they had arrived at Dumbledore's office, Icicle was standing in front of his desk, looked tired and groggy. Snape and Flitwick were also there. 'What have I done wrong?' Arlise thought.  
  
Dumbledore was frowning softly.  
  
"Professor...why do you want to see us?" Arlise ventured tentively.  
  
"Girls, I'll get right to the point, and a tragic one it is, Severus, hand me the book please."  
  
Dumbledore opened it to the right page...the one with the prophecy on it, he let both of the girls read it before speaking.  
  
"You see girls..those children they are talking about are you...Arlise, you know who you are, and icicle, you're the other child...do you understand?"  
  
"No...you can't just kill us!" Icicle whispered fearfully.  
  
Arlise was silent.  
  
"Well, we're not..but we do have to send you away to a place called Grindenwald's Tower until we can find a way to subdue your power, and that might be never. I'm sorry girls...you'll be leaving today, I'm sorry to be so blunt and brief, but there's nothing we can do, Minerva and Serverus will escort you."  
  
"C-can't we even say goodbye?" Arlise asked sorrowfully.  
  
Dumbledore looked away, "Yes, but only to three people each."  
  
"Harry, Hermione, and Ron." Arlise said quickly.  
  
"Draco, Blaise, and Pansy." Icicle echoed.  
  
"Fine, I'll fetch them, you each have five minutes." Dumbledore replyed and left.  
  
"C'mon dears" Flitwick said, "I'll show you too your carriages, chins up! It'll turn out alright!"  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
By the time Harry, Draco, and the others had shown up Arlise and Icicle were close to tears. Icicle ran into Draco's arms, and Arlise couldn't help being surprised, 'they really DO love eachother!'  
  
"What is it Arlise, what's wrong??" Hermione asked, she knew it was awful.  
  
"I-I'm I...You guys, they're taking me away, I have to been confined in a Tower prison...apparently I have too much power to stay or something, and I have to stay forever unless they find something that will get rid of my powers!" Arlise gushed out in one breath.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at eachother, mouths open.  
  
"I won't let them take you!" Harry said defiantly.  
  
Arlise touched his arm, "They have to...I'm sorry Harry there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
She turned to Ron. "Goodbye Ron, you've been like a brother to me...I'll miss you..." She hugged him sadly.  
  
"I'll miss you Arlise..." He replied, hugged her again and walked off, not daring to look back.  
  
"Hermione, I-I....I'll miss you more than you'll ever know, you're the best friend I never had." Arlise said sincerely.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know you have to leave...but it's not fair! I'll find something somewhere in a book that'll help you..I.."  
  
They embraced eachother fiercly and Hermione too walked off after Ron, leaving her and Harry.  
  
"I WILL get you out of there Arlise, I SWEAR to you!!" Harry said passionately.  
  
"Harry..Harry...I'm sorry it has to end up like this, but maybe it's better this way." She said softly.  
  
"NO! Don't say that!" Harry cried and hugged her.  
  
He turned to walk away, but suddenly stopped, as if he had changed his mind, ran back and kissed her.  
  
He ran off.  
  
And Arlise and Icicle were led soberly to the coaches, sobbing.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
